A Heart That Beats With Mine
by Jace6
Summary: This is a YURI! It is about Rinoa and Quistis. I think they would make a cute couple. Don't like Female/female pairings, don't read.


Note: I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII. I am simply writting my own story about them. They belong to squaresoft. This is a Yuri fanfiction. What is yuri? It's where two girls like each other. So if you are afraid of girl/girl relations, then don't read! Quistis + Rinoa. K on with the story.  
  
Cold Love  
by Jace  
  
  
Quistis sat at a table in the cafeteria grading the last of her students finals before her morning classes started. Things had been going well for the heros of the battle of Ultimacema. Squall and Rinoa were dating now, and Quistis really was happy for them, but she was also a little jealose of the love they found together.   
  
Her only wish was to fall in love with someone and them in love with her. Unfortunetly, her reputation as an ice queen prevented that. Only her closest friends knew her to be much like everyone else. Though she wasn't very close to any of them. Always the thrid wheel.  
  
Irvine and Selphie were also dating. They were the most obviouse couple. Always together and having a good time. Selphie was so over-excited all the time, it was amazing to Quistis that Irvine could keep up with her. At the time, Selphie was at rabia Garden helping them restart anew.  
  
Zell was Zell and never seemed to stop eating except when he taught martials arts to the students who were interested in learning unarmed combat. And Seifer, Rajin and Fujin were reentered into garden due to matrons request. Matron visited them often and Quistis enjoyed when she got to spent time with her "adopted mother" She was probably the closest to Matron and Cid. She even referred to them as father and mother sometimes.  
  
Now as Quistis finished grading her papers someone approached her table and quietly sat down in the chair next to Quistis. Quistis looked up into the chocolate eyes of Rinoa. She looked a little distressed to her. It even looked as though Rinoa might even have been crying. Hers eyes told Quistis that she needed someone to talk to, and since Selphie wasn't there, it looked like the job was left to Quistis.  
  
"Rinoa? What's wrong?" she asked the girl. Rinoa and her wern't exactly the closest of the group, but that didn't mean they hated each other. This girl before her always seemed so happy going around with her hero boyfriend Squall. What could cause her sadness? Hopefully her father was alright.  
  
Rinoa opened her mouth as if to speak but fell silent as if she suddenly lost her voice and looked at Quistis as if pleading her to help her. Quistis could tell Rinoa was ready to break down so she gathered her papers and handed them to Xu as she passed by their table and took Rinoa's hand.   
  
She made her way through the crowd pulling Rinoa with her. She turned and saw that Rinoa was trying to hide the tears that started to fall from her eyes from the other students. When they made it out of the cafeteria, there were still too many students in the halls so she lead Rinoa to the outside gardens. Rinoa stared to whimper as the tears started flowing freely.  
  
When they reached a secluded spot Rinoa was already crying openly and Quistis turned to her not knowing exactly what to do. She gently rested her hand on Rinoa's shoulder in an attempt to let her know she wasn't alone. Rinoa must have felt this an invitation for the next thing the blonde knew, Rinoa threw her arms around Quistis and held onto her as if trying to hold on to reality.  
  
Quistis brought her arms around the brunette and at first felt uncertain. Then as she held Rinoa she started to relax and swayed gently trying to sooth the weeping girl. Quistis felt scared, Rinoa was always so calm and relaxed. She was optimistic and never let anything get to her, even bad news. But here she was, nothing but a crying girl in her arms. This was the sorceress that once threated their world.  
  
"Rinoa," Quistis whispered, "Rinoa, don't cry. Please Rinny? Don't cry." Quistis waited but Rinoa didn't seem to waiver. "Rinny, what's wrong? Please tell me, let me help you. Please." Quistis felt herself getting teary eyed herself. This was scaring the hell out of her.  
  
After a few more moments, Rinoa started to calm a bit. Soon her cries were soft sobbs and her tears lightly fell from her now glazed eyes. Quistis drew away from Rinoa and pulled her down to sit on a nearby bench. Rinoa sat close to Quistis and rested her head on the instructors shoulder as Quistis put her arm around Rinoa's shoulders. They sat in silence, Quistis hoping that Rinoa would tell her what was wrong.  
  
Quistis heard Rinoa take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then Rinoa began to speak to her. "I had a dream Quistis, a nightmare," she started. This was what had the girl balling like a child? Quistis arched her brow and a confused expression crossed her face.  
  
"Rinoa, it was only a dream, it isn't real," Quistis replied wondering what kind of nightmares this girl had.  
  
"No!" she answered pulling away and loking ino Quistis eyes. "It wasn't just a dream or a nightmare. It was a vision. I saw the future, Quistis. I saw the future and it scares me!" the brunette cried as Quistis pulled her into her arms. Quistis knew that Rinoa might be right. She was a sorceress after all and some do seem to be able to know what is to come in the near future. Few sorceress' had the ability and Rinoa was probably one of them.  
  
Rinoa rested her head on Quistis' shoulder again. "Tell me what you saw Rinoa, tell me why it scares you. I'm here to listen." Quistis confirmed. She wondered why Rinoa hadn't gone to Squall about this. He was her boyfriend and not to mention the second in command at Garden. "Where's Squall Rinoa? Maybe he can help you more than I can. I could go get him."  
  
"No, he's not here. He was sent on a mission yesterday. I want to talk to you Quistis. Besides," she choked out as tears threated to overcome her, "my vision was about him. Quistis, he's not coming back," she barely whispered.  
  
"Quistis frozed and tensed. "What are you talking about Rinoa? What happened in your dream?" she asked with a shaky voice. Was Squall really not coming back. Tears stung her eyes but they would not fall. Quistis had long since forgotten how to cry. Years of loneliness tend to wipe away tears forever.  
  
Rinoa kept her head on Quistis' shoulder and looked down at her hands in her lap. "It started in the Garden garage, that's where we said good-bye to each other. I waved good- bye and he was gone. The next thing I knew was darkness. I heard voices from the black space around me. Voices of people, I don't know how many. A light appeared in front of me. At first it looked like an orb floating in the air, but I realized that it was far away from me."  
  
"I walked towards it as it lead me down a path I could not see. The voices became screams, they sounded like they were all around me. The screaming and yelling grew as I came closer to the light ahead. People were scared and I could feel them, I could hear there hearts asking for someone to save them."  
  
"When I reached the light, it turned out to be a door. A white door that was illuminated somehow. As I reached to open the door, the screaming and yelling became loader and more frantic. My heart pounded against my chest and I drew my hand back afraid to see what was behind that door."  
  
"Then I heard him. Squall. He screamed an atack. At that moment I flew the door open. There before me was Timber. It was ablazed in red and orange fire that colored the night sky. The town I grew up in was being destroyed. The people I knew were dying and I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. I couldn't save them." Rinoa began to cry again.  
  
"Then I saw Squall. He was fighting someone, or something. It was hard to tell. It had the shape of a man but something told me it was not human. Squall was sent to Timber to stop this enemy, I'm sure of it. He was fighting with all he had, but he didn't expect it to be this strong. I'm sure Headmaster Cid didn't either. If we would have known, we would have sent a team."  
  
Quistis felt a chill as Rinoa told of her vision. She didn't like the way things were sounding. Squall sounded like her was in trouble. "Rinoa is Squall hurt?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head no. "Squall's dead." she sobbed. "He fought against that being alone, and I watched as he was overpowered by it. He was down to his last thread of life and this creature was only beginning to tire. He gave one last attack that hurt the being into retreat. It left him drained of energy."  
  
"Her feel to his knees and collapsed on the ground. His faced looked towards me. He was staring at me as his breathes became shallow. I tried to move, I tried Quistis," she cried, "I couldn't do anything, all I could do was watch. Watch as his life was drained away from him. I'm a sorceress and I couldn't even save the man I love. I saw his eyes grow dark and I cried out for him to hang on, to not give in to death."  
  
"I shouted out my love for him, anything to make him hold on. But he was too far gone to come back. I heard his heart beat in my ears, I heard it loud, so loud it hurt. It was a boom that screamed to be heard. It grew weaker by the sceonds, and then I heard it stop. That's when I knew he was gone." Rinoa finished.  
  
Quistis couldn't speak. Her heart began to ache. Squall had been her friend since childhood. She lead him through the SeeD exams and test. He was her student. They fought side by side in battle. He was everyone's hero. She felt like screaming but her pride wouln't let her lose her calm.  
  
"When did you have this dream Rinoa?" she managed to say. Quistis held Rinoa away from her and looked into her eyes. "Maybe we can still help him."   
  
"No, Quistis, the dream didn't end yet. I saw us talking right now, and I know that in about a minute, Cid will announce his death to Garden. His body will arrive this afternoon and his funeral will be held at the end of the week. Everyone will come to say good- bye. The last thing I saw before I woke up was his grave stone."  
  
Quistis opened her mouth to ask Rinoa if it could be a mistake. She was cut off by Cid's voice making and Announcement over the intercom. 'Oh Hyne no. It can't be true,' Quistis thought as Rinoa held onto her.  
  
*Attention Instructors, attention students. It brings me great hardship to announce to you the loss of one of our finestest SeeDs. Yesterday, Squall Leonheart accepted a mission to protect the people of Timber from threat unknown at this time.   
  
Last night, the threat terrorized the town of Timber, and Squall Leonheart fought to protect them. He was overcome by his attacker. No one knew what to expect when we sent him. He died in battle last night. His attacker no where to be found.  
  
Upon the arrival of his body this afternoon, there will be a moment of silence in honor of his passing. Funeral arrangements have been set for the end of the week. Be there for each other in your grievence. Thank You.*  
  
Rinoa shuddered against Quistis as Cid's announcement ended. As for Quistis, she couldn't find words to say. It was just confirmed that Rinoa's vision was true. What a day this was going to be. Wake up have a quick breakfast and grade some papers. She had a class in five minutes, which was going to be a mess. Her friend wasn't supposed to die in today's agenda. Everything was supposed to going as planned and now, her world, everyone's world, was at a stand still.  
  
"Quistis? Quistis, 


End file.
